Intip Intip!
by New Hatsumi piyopiyo
Summary: Summary: Baekhyun punya hobi mengintipi tetangga sebelahnya yang memilik rupa yang menawan


INTIP! INTIP!

Cast bukan punya saya tapi milik Tuhan

Chanbaek

Yaoi

Summary: Baekhyun punya hobi mengintipi tetangga sebelahnya yang memilik rupa yang menawan. Summary gagal.

DLDR!

Hatsumi present_

.

.

.

Pagi itu baekhyun sudah rapi, rambut rapi walau masih agak acakan. Pakaian sudah bagus, wangi sudah enak. Mau ke mana pemuda manis itu? Ke kondangan? Tentu saja bukan! Lalu?

Baekhyun ingin mengunjungi ah ralat mengintip seorang lelaki tampan tetangga nya yang pindah ke sebelah rumahnya 3 bulan lalu. Baekhyun bukan pengintip seperti kakak nya kris. Hanya saja lelaki yang menjadi tetangga nya itu sungguh tampan dengan tinggi badan yang kurang wajar-padahal baekhyun hanya tidak sadar bahwa ia yang terlalu pendek untuk ukuran laki laki-. Membuat baekhyun tergila gila. Baekhyun masih ingat 3 bulan lalu dirinya masih menyukai melon berjalan yang selalu membuat liur nya mengintip dari celah bibir mungil nya, setelah kedatangan lelaki tampan itu ia jadi berbelok.

Belok pun tak apa asal sama si tampan, baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri depan cermin. Melirik jam dinding berbentuk monyet nya nya.

'sudah saatnya!'

baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar dengan efek bunga bunga mawar di sekeliling nya, membuat kris yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah kumal mirip gembel anak jalanan garuk pantat seketika. Dia alergi bunga.

Baekhyun berjinjit dengan kaki pendek nya, berpengangan pada tembok yang hanya setinggi dada orang dewasa. Mata sipitnya bergerak liar mencari objek yang selalu membuat pipi putihnya merona, yang selalu membuat jantung nya dag dig dug tidak karuan, yang selalu membuat selera makan nya berkurang. Yang terakhir tolong jangan percaya sebab baekhyun selalu lahap dan bersemangat jika menyangkut makanan. Perut datar nya akan muat menampung 5 porsi makanan jumbo. Ah ah apalagi jika masakan buatan kanjeng mamih kyungsoo yang masakannya setara dengan koki restoran mahal. Walau kadang keasinan.

Mamih kyungsoo itu ibu nya, ibu nya yang baik hati suka menabung dan yang selalu mencuci pakaian dalam nya yang bermotif bulu. Entah itu bulu kaki, bulu rambut, bulu rambutan, bulu monyet,bulu burung dan bulu 'burung'. Kalian pasti mengerti arti dari burung yang terakhir. Baekhyun penyuka bulu dan monyet tentu saja.

Nah kembali pada baekhyun yang masih sibuk celingukan mencari pujaan hati nya yang memiliki perut seperti roti sobek.

Pintu terbuka, mata sipitnya melihat sosok lelaki tinggi yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut tanpa baju. Baekhyun ngeces(?) dengan pipi merona bak buah tomat kesukaan karakter anime favoritnya yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam.

Baekhyun senyam senyum sendiri, dalam hati menjerit senang bak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ah dia memang jatuh cinta dengan tetangga ganteng nya ini. Sudah ganteng, duda pula!

Ahahaha, baekhyun suka nya duda ngomong ngomong. Kata nya sih 'duda itu lebih hot! Berpengalaman di atas ranjang- maksud ku berpengalaman dalam berumah tangga!' kata nya semangat pada sahabat seperjuangan nya yang memilik rupa cantik meski jenis nya sama sama lelaki, Luhan. 'biasa aja dong! Muncrat nih!' sakit hati nya saat luhan hanya menanggapi nya datar sambil mengusap wajah nya yang basah oleh hujan lokal dari baekhyun. Saat itu baekhyun ingin sekali melempar luhan ke jurang yang penuh buaya, sayang niat nya tidak terlaksana karena hanya luhan lah yang bersedia menjadi dompet berjalan nya di saat terdesak.

Untung nya sang pujaan hati adalah duda tanpa anak! Saking bahagia nya saat mendengar fakta itu, baekhyun berlari keliling rumah sambil berteriak 'puja kerang abaib' di dalam rumah, kakak nya kris sibuk garuk tembok sementara kanjeng mamih kyungsoo sibuk curhat dengan mamih icing mengenai harga bahan bakar minyak yang naik. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan kelakuan aneh baekhyun.

Karena baekhyun memang selalu bertingkah aneh.

Dari jarak lumayan dekat ia bisa melihat Chanyeol(si duda tampan) sedang melakukan gerakan pemanasan. Olahraga pagi rupa nya, pantas saja otot nya menonjol seperti menangtang baekhyun untuk segera menyentuh nya.

Ingin menyapa tapi apa daya ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Menatap Chanyeol saja sudah membuat pipi nya merah apalagi jika berbicara langsung dengannya? Sudahlah, hanya menatap pun tak apa :'), Baekhyun membuat emot senyum nangis di imajiner nya.

Merasa ada yang janggal dari pergerakan Chanyeol yang tiba tiba menatap ke depan membuat ia menolehkan pandangan nya ke arah yang sama. Di sana ada seonggok mahluk kecil berbulu putih yang sedang berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol kemudian duduk tenang sambil menjulurkan lidah. Chanyeol yang gemas segera berjongkok menepuk kepala anjing kecil itu dengan senyuman gemas.

'Itu iblis kecil!' Baekhyun bersungut dalam hati menyumpahi anjing peliharaan milik kakak nya yang selalu mengganggu acara mengintip nya.

'Kenapa harus datang lagi sih!' Baekhyun manyun. Melototi si anjing kecil yang justru menggeram keenakan di elus tangan besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun iri, dia kan juga mau.

Mata nya kembali fokus pada sosok duda tampan tetangga nya, melihat senyum itu membuat Baekhyun ketar ketir sendiri.

Baekhyun meriang.

''Aku meriang.. Aku meriang, merindukan kasih sayang~''

Yang itu suara dering hp milik Kris. Nada khusus jika calon istri nya menelpon.

'Kenapa volume nya bisa sebesar itu?!' Maki nya dalam hati. Lagi.

Mungkin nanti Baekhyun akan menyampaikan ide nya kepada sang Kanjeng Mamih agar Kris di depak saja dari silsilah keluarga Byun. Baekhyun lelah, kakak nya memang lebih aneh dari pada diri nya. Kris punya hobi menghitung Bintang yang mana itu mustahil bagi orang normal, suka main petak umpet bersama anjing nya di dalam rumah milik anjing nya yang jelas jelas tidak muat untuk diri nya. Dan akan menjadi aneh lagi jika sang calon istri datang ke rumah nya. Baekhyun pernah melongo di depan pintu saat mendapati kakak nya dan Xiumin sedang berguling guling tidak jelas di atas lantai depan sofa.

Kami bersenang senang Baekhyun, Kris menjawab sambil nyengir tanpa tahu jika Baekhyun sudah gatal ingin menjambak rambut pirang nya.

Lupakan masalah kakak tiang nya itu (Baekhyun selalu menuduh Kris sebagai kakak tiri nya sebab tinggi nya yang hampir sama seperti Chanyeol,sementara diri nya dan sang Ibu memiliki ukuran badan rata rata tau lebih kejam nya mengenaskan. Sialnya sang ibu selalu berkata bahwa itu dari geng ayahnya. Itung itung memperbaiki keturunan.

Saat itu Baekhyun ngambek 3 hari lama nya merasa di anggap tidak bisa memperbaiki keluarga karena tubuh cebolnya).

Guk! Guk!

Baekhyun melotot, Chanyeol melambai ke arahnya, si anjing menggonggong ke arahnya. Dengan kekuatan super milik nya ia segera berbalik, berlari tergesa sampai lupa jika semalam hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat halaman rumahnya basah dan air menggenang. Akibat nya belum genap tiga langkah diri nya sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Baju kotor serta lutut berdarah. Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengumpati tanah becek di bawahnya. Ia berencana akan mengadukan ini ke Mamih Kyungsoo.

Dengan langkah cepat Ia memasuki rumah nya tanpa takut lantai akan kotor. Ketika sampai di depan kamar mandi yang terbuka, Kris berada di sana dengan ponsel di telinga nya serta bokong yang menggesek gesek daun pintu.

Baekhyun menatapnya datar. Kris senyum charming masih sibuk menggesek bokong tepos nya.

''Apa yang kamu lakukan hyung?''

''Alergi ku kumat''

''Siapa?''

Kris mengangkat ponsel nya,''Dari Xiumin.'' Lalu kembali asik berbicara lewat ponsel. Mengabaikan sosok adik nya yang kembali di kelilingi efek bunga, kali ini bunga melati.

''Xiu! Bokong ku semakin gatal!'' jerit Kris depan ponsel semakin menambah kecepatan gesekannya hingga membuat bokongnya panas seketika.

Baekhyun punya keahlian khusus, Dia bukan Ninja yang bisa mengeluarkan api di tangan atau pun bisa menghilang secara tiba tiba. Tidak bukan seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya memiliki kemampuan memanjat yang lihai, ajaran dari kakek Byun yang agung. Kata Kakek buyut nya jaga jaga kalau ada keadaan genting seperti di kejar anjing atau layanan nemplok di pohon. Bisa juga jaga jaga kalau Baekhyun berubah jadi monyet, monyet kan tinggal nya di pohon.

Singkat cerita nya sang kakek mengajari nya teknik memanjat yang keren, Baekhyun menguasai nya hanya dalam waktu 2 hari tanpa makan, tanpa minum dan tanpa malu. Maksudku lelaki manis itu bahkan bergelantungan di pohon sambil garuk kepala, benar benar mirip monyet kutuan. Selama sesi latihan itu pula tetangga nya sering mengalami kejut jantung karena laki laki manis itu setiap hari akan berteriak 'A U A' dengan keras, di kira nya monyet kelaparan yang lepas kendali. Lagi pula mana ada monyet semanis Baekhyun? Mau ku colok mata kalian? Dia jelas jelas putri monyet-maksudku pria keren yang sedang mencoba belajar bertahan hidup.

Baekhyun benar benar mengira akan tiba saatnya ia menjadi monyet, ya monyet beneran.

Kakak nya Kris bahkan sempat di larikan ke rumah sakit jiwa karena tekanan batin, mengira adiknya yang jenis kelamin nya masih di pertanyakan laki laki atau perempuan itu berubah menjadi monyet, walau tubuh adik manis nya itu masih mulus semulus pantat Xiumin, dan tanpa bulu tentu nya. Baekhyun terjun langsung ke arah kakak nya dengan mengguncang bahu Kris beringas. Air mata nya mengalir ketika melihat ada busa yang keluar dari mulut kakak tiang nya. Ibu nya justru sibuk mengajak semut tetangga berundi, entah berundi untuk apa Baekhyun tidak tahu yang pasti.

Tiba tiba sebuah ide brilian muncul di kepala nya. Senjata pamungkas yang akan membangunkan sang kakak dari pingsan dadakan nya. Bagaimana tidak pingsan jika kau di suguhkan pemandangan adikmu yang jenis kelamin nya tidak terdefinisi sedang memeluk dahang pohon dengan keadaan tubuh terbalik.

Baekhyun kemudian melepas kaos kaki andalan nya yang belum pernah di cuci selama berbulan bulan dan menggesek gesekkan kaos kaki super itu ke hidung sang kakak. Aroma busuk menebar kemana mana membuat rumput yang bergoyang di sana langsung layu seketika, Mamih Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba berteriak histeris karena teman berundi nya tiba tiba kejang dan mati. Dan Kris yang langsung terbangun dengan isi perut yang keluar. Itu menjijikkan.

Dasar tiang berjalan! Umpat Baekhyun kala itu, lupa kalau duda keren nya yang berotot roti sobek juga sama sama tiang berjalan.

Cinta memang kejam.

Kembali ke topik awal, Baekhyun jago manjat maka bekal dari bakat nya itu di gunakan Baekhyun sebaik mungkin. Memanjat pohon yang berada di samping kamar nya sambil celingukan, tidak lupa memakai cadar anti badai nya. Jaga jaga jika pujaan hati nya yang tampan nan hot memergoki diri nya sedang mengintipi sang duda di atas pohon.

Mengintip?

Iya! Mengintip Chanyeol dari atas pohon yang kebetulan pohon nya berhadapan dengan jendela kamar sang pujaan hati. Ah nikmat nya dunia~

''woahh! Lihat punggung lebar itu! Aku ingin sekali menggigitnya~'' Baekhyun cekikikan tidak jelas, burung yang hendak mampir di sebelahnya memilih terbang menjauh. Takut takut kalau sosok pendek di pohon itu hantu. Di dalam kamar tersebut terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri memunggungi jendela. Otot lengan nya menonjol dengan menantang. Jika di lihat dari sini, Baekhyun menduga jika Chanyeol sedang membaca buku di lihat dari gerakan bahu laki laki itu bergerak.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum, binar mata nya terlihat senang.

''Aku semakin mengangumi mu!.'' Baekhyun menepuk nepuk pohon dengan pipi merona. Baekhyun kembali meriang.

Aku meriang~ aku meriang, merindukan kasih sayang~

Tenang saja itu dering hp Kris, jangan di hiraukan.

Besok Baekhyun berencana akan membakar ponsel milik Kris. Bisa bisa terjadi polusi suara jika lagu itu terus berkumandang di sekitar rumah nya. Setidak nya ia akan melempar ponsel itu beserta si pemilik ponsel ke dalam jurang terdalam yang paling dalam, sangat dalam hingga kakak nya tidak mungkin keluar dari jurang tersebut. Baekhyun sadar menyebut kata dalam sebanyak tiga kali.

''OIIIIIII.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI ATAS SANA BAEK?!.''

''e..eh?! Hiyaa!''

Bruk!

Pantat semok nya bertemu keras nya tanah. Panas dan berdenyut.

Puja kerang ajaib! Terkutuk lah si pemilik suara!

Baekhyun berbalik dan memelototi si pemilik suara yang membuat nya terjatuh dari pohon. Yang di pelototi cengengesan sambil garuk bokong Baekhyun.

Plak!

''ya! Astaga kepala ku, tolong aku dari amukan macan betina ini!'' protes si pemilik suara, kesal karena kepala nya di pukul oleh Baekhyun.

''Ku colok mata mu biar tahu rasa! Kenapa jadi bokong ku yang kau garuk hah! Dasar kotak!'' Jongdae-si pemilik suara- mencibir.

''Kamu terlalu asik dengan acara mengintip mu bung! Lihat saja besok mata mu bintitan!.''

"Kamu menyumpahi ku ya?'' Baekhyun manyun.

''Iya..'' Dan satu pukulan lagi mendarat di kepala Jongdae.

''Sakit bodoh!''

''Aku tahu, ada apa sih? Mengganggu saja.''

''Aku dapat pesan dari luhan.'' Jongdae memasang mimik muka serius-lebih terlihat seperti nahan pipis- background di sekitar berubah menjadi lorong yang gelap. Baekhyun mangut mangut.

''Apa yang agen luhan katakan?''

''Dia bilang akan menemui kita di rumah mu Baek!''

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya membulat,'' Kenapa?'' Ragu ragu ia bertanya.

''Entah, dia bilang akan ke sini.'' Hening cukup lama sebelum suara tamparan kembali terdengar.

''Aarrrgggh! Kenapa memukul ku lagi?!''

Menatap datar Jongdae, ia berniat menjambak rambut sahabat nya sebelum si empu rambut menghindar. ''Kau kan serumah dengan luhan. Kenapa pula susah susah ke rumah ku?! Kenapa tidak sms saja?!.'' Baekhyun menjerit frustasi sambil mencabuti rambut.

Jongdae tersenyum polos. ''Oh iya aku lupa huehuehue..''

Krik

Krik

Krik

Seorang bocah lewat sambil membawa jangkrik.

Golok, golok, golok

lalu lewat pula tukang golok.

Aku meriang~ aku meriang,

merindukan kasih sayang~

Kali ini dering ponsel menjengkelkan milik sang kakak.

Dengan perasaan menggebu gebu yang membara, di lemparkan nya ranting kayu berukuran cukup besar ke dalam kamar sang kakak (kebetulan nya lagi kakak kamar nya ada di depan pohon di lantai bawah). Ranting nya mengenai ponsel Kris ketika pemuda itu ingin mengangkat telepon dari kekasih tercinta nya.

''Arrrrhhhhh! Ponsel ku! Sayangkuuuuuu.. My beloved! Tenang sayang akan ku tolong dirimu, bertahanlah demi cinta kitaaaa..'' Kris menjerit di dalam sana.

''Ada apa dengan kak Kris?'' Jongdae bertanya sambil celingukan, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi pada kakak sahabat nya ini. Mungkin kehabisan tissu pas lagi poop, batin nya.

Tidak peduli pada keadaan kakak tersayang nya yang masih berteriak heboh di dalam sana, di raihnya tangan sahabat kotak nya itu, menggenggam nya erat. Baekhyun menatap serius mata Jondae.

Menelan ludahnya gugup, ''A..ada apa?'' ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Sikap nya menjadi aneh-meskipun aneh adalah keahlian nya- tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini. Atau jangan jangan Baekhyun berubah haluan menyukai nya dan bukan lagi pada duda tetangga si manis? Atau Baekhyun kerasukan hantu pohon yang tadi di panjati Baekhyun? Hiii jika benar benar begitu ia harus membawa Baekhyun ke dukun sakti pelepas arwah jahat, atau arwah monyet.

Di ff ini terlalu banyak kata monyet, maklum si penulis bercita cita ingin memiliki monyet. Maaf

''Aku harus masuk.'' Dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Jongdae begitu saja membuat Jongdae meringis sakit hati. Dan memutuskan pergi dengan bahu melorot. Kejam sekali dirimu Byun Baekhyun.

Ketika memasuki rumah nya yang sederhana, kakak tersayang nya sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah mengenaskan. Mata memerah dan beraih, serta hidung yang mengeluarkan ingus. Baekhyun memandang nya jijik.

''Yak! Ada denganmu?!''

Kris mewek mengangkat ponsel nya dengan dramatis. ''Ponsel ku, cintaku di..dia telah rusak! Bagaimana ini?! Xiumin ku belahan jiwaku.'' Baekhyun rasa nya ingin mencakar wajah menyebalkan Kris yang saat ini monyon monyon tidak jelas.

Tapi jika mengingat dirinya lah penyebab ponsel sang kakak rusak dan retak, ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

''Di service aja kak, nanti bakal baik lagi kok.'' solusi yang bagus Byun. ''Atau beli yang baru sekalian ganti dering hp nya! Itu merusak telingaku tahu!.''

''Kejam nya dirimu nak! Itu adalah lagu populer saat ini!'' sahut Kris menggebu gebu, tidak lupa dengan hidung kembang kempis. Aura di sekeliling nya berubah menjadi derai ombak yang menakjubkan-bukan bunga, dia alergi tolong-.

''Populer apanya, lagu tidak jelas begitu. Lagu nya hanya aku meriang merindukan kasih sayang? Lagu sekarang memang aneh aneh.'' komentar Baekhyun. Kris menduselkan ponsel nya ke pipi, berjalan cepat mengabaikan celotehan sang adik. Harus cepat sebelum ponsel tersayang nya benar benar koid.

''KITA AKAN KE RUMAH SAKIT SAYANGKU! BERTAHANLAH!''

Yah, Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa semoga kakak nya tidak melakukan hal konyol di rumah sakit seperti tahun lalu saat diri nya masuk rumah sakit kebanyakan makan Jengkol (entah makanan dari mana) Kris tiba tiba saja menangis tersedu sedu di depan pintu ruangannya sambil curhat ke nenek nenek tuli betapa sakit hati nya saat melihat sang adik tersayang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit plus aroma jengkol menyengat yang menguar dari mulut adiknya, ia sempat berpikir mencuci mulut Baekhyun dengan sabun colek di tambah kumur kumur pakai molt*. Tentu saja itu membuat orang orang yang melihat Kris sempat terbengong, sementara Baekhyun di dalam sana sudah bersiap menusuk hidung sang kakak dengan jari lentik nya. Jika sampai Kris mempermalukan nama keluarga lagi, ia berjanji akan menggosok pantat kakak nya dengan bunga mawar, sekalian bareng duri nya. Biar tahu rasa!

Ngomong ngomong soal Jongdae, ia adalah saudara kembar tapi beda dari Luhan, itu lah mengapa Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongdae tadi. Tidak habis pikir kenapa Luhan dan Jongdae selalu bertingkah menyebalkan? Maksdunya yah menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa Luhan menyuruh Jongdae ke rumahnya hanya untuk memberitahu soal itu? Mereka bisa pergi ke rumahnya atau setidaknya sms dulu jika mau minta ijin. Sebenarnya Jongdae tidak salah menurut Baekhyun, sebab Luhan itu ratu suruh, ratu tega dan ratu bully.

Iya Luhan itu suka membully siswa lemah, jangan tanya kekejaman dari mahluk cantik tapi laki laki itu. Pernah suatu hari Luhan membully seorang adik kelas nya karena si adik kelas tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di baju nya, dan seperti di film film terjadilah pembully'an. Seperti saat Luhan menyembunyikan sepatu si adik kelas,melototi nya jika mereka bertemu, memaksa si adik kelas push up(meski nyata nya Luhan harus push up selama 10x karena adik kelas nya tidak tahu cara push up,maka dengan cengiran andalan nya Luhan mempraktekan push up tanpa tahu adik kelas nya tengah terkikik geli).

Dan soal tukang pesuruh, Baekhyun ingat Jongdae pernah terkapar di lapangan kelelahan karena saudari-maksudku saudara nya memerintah nya untuk mengejar cheeta (bukan cheeta sungguhan, dia adalah Jumyeon, laki laki dengan lari cepat mirip cheeta) dan berakhir dengan Jongdae yang terkapar dengan mulut mangap mangap miskin oksigen. Atau saat Luhan asik menunggangi Jongdae seperti kuda. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa mereka benar benar saudara kandung, itu terlihat seperti, eum kakak tiri yang menyiksa adik nya.

Yah apapun itu, Ia bisa menanyakan kepada Luhan nanti soal yang di katakan Jongdae. Saat ini Ia hanya perlu bersiap diri sebelum menyambut kedatangan dua Sahabat sehidup nya. Baekhyun akan kembali mengintipi sang duda keren besok saja, sekalian membuat rencana memodusi Chanyeol dengan buku panduan dari teman cabe-cabean nya Taehyung '99 cara memodusi Duker ala cabe-cabean 2k17'

Semangat!

.

.

.

End-

banyak typo dan kekuarangan lain nya :'

Mohon Di maafkan. bisa cek akun ffn Hatsumi piyopiyo juga yah~


End file.
